All Star
by Karen.zoe
Summary: Usui Takumi: Junior, Team Captain of the Basketball team of Seika High, one of the most extravagant schools. A playboy. With a hidden past. Will he change as soon as he meet a certain man hating black gorgeous girl? Ayuzawa Misaki: Junior, Best at Everything, Honor Student. Detests most at School... Usui Takumi. As the two meet, will their point of view change?
1. Chapter 1

Maid Sama: All Star

Summary: Usui Takumi: Junior, Team Captain of the Basketball team of Seika High, one of the most extravagant schools. A playboy. With a hidden past. Ayuzawa Misaki: Junior, Best at Everything, Honor Student. Detests most at School... Usui Takumi.

*Point of View (Misaki and Takumi)

* * *

Chapter 1: New School

_**Misaki Ayuzawa**_

Ah! I still don't get it, my famous father who's a famous gambler and a famous loser left us. We're not a commoner let me remind you all of that detail of my life story.

Once upon a time... Oh! I forgot this isn't a fairytale, none of this shit matters no longer. Let's get straight to the point shall we? Just A summary of my life, Father, a famous director, fell in love with a famous actress which is my mother Minako now Ayuzawa. My father who's known to be a gambler lost all of his fortune then BOOM! Left us... My mother of course... Well weird enough she didn't even shed a single tear when father left us at my age of six and my little sister Suzuna age three. Yeah, its been 10 years since we last saw him sooo... It does not matter anymore when he'll come back or not, well the first thing he'll recieve is a sucker punch from me.

I strived hard, be the best of everything. Yes, my mom is gorgeous, every man is drooling for her. Every time we have to attend a party for her she's the center of attention. Though her calm composure and quiet nature did top all that. We're like a carbon copy but then exact opposite.

Now, she enrolled me into the most prestigous School of Japan, Seika High. Well, i've heard a lot of that school. Though what their missing is a Student Council President so I will sign up for that job. They also always win a Basketball tournament against other schools. Having a famous Team Captain, what's his name... Usui Ta-maki? Usui... Ah! I don't care. I've just seen this article in the newspaper.

Anyways... Here I am now attending a dorm school since my mom will be travelling the world for her shooting. It's okay for me. Though Suzuna will be with her she insisted that I can be home schooled with her during the tour but then I want a social life and I want to be independent soo... Okay.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, here's your schedule and here's your room key." The Young Lady said sweetly.

"Thank You, Ms... Satsuki."

"Your welcome."

I went straight to my dorm room first to start unpacking. When I opened my dorm door I was greeted by a Pink Headed girl wearing two pigtails, okay I instantly knew what's her personality like, Giddy and Enthusiastic. A positive thinker. Her smile is huge I greeted her with a smile too, a true smile.

"Kya! You're my roomie! Thank God it's not a Cheerleader! I'm Sakura Hanazono!" Sakura squealed, I timidly shook Hands with her.

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki." I introduced myself.

"We'll be besties!" I chuckled at her, what an energy ball. I'm glad that she's my roommate.

"You're a new student right? Well, come on. Academics starts tomorrow so we'll have time to adjust to the new environment." Before I even start pulling my clothes out of my bag she instantly pulled me outside the door to the hall.

"I want you to meet someone. We'll be awesome besties!" She squealed. I laughed at her. She's a carefree girl. I adore her. For a small girl, she's strong. We reached our destination, which is two floors downward to our room. I've also discovered that this school has five different buildings holding different departments.

The first building is the dorm building where Higschool Students resides. There is a huge building for the Hish Schoolers which is for the classrooms. One building for the other venues for the theater, basketball rank, track and field, which is infront of that building also a Swimming place, Volleyball Court and many more. But mostly this focuses at the Basketball court since it's their main event. One for the faculties and other depts for each level. The last one is for Grade Schoolers, they also have a branch for preschoolers though it has a different location. Mostly this school is popular at having most High School Students.

Sakura, still holding my arm pulled me infront of a certain dorm door. The door flew opened and instantly all I heard is two earful Squeals. Which is Sakura and another girl. This Girl is gorgeous, white skin, curvaceous hips (not that I mind, I know i'll soon grow one of those), and a beautiful complexion, dont even start on her silk like red hair. She's a brunette and in some ways... She's exactly like Sakura. I chuckled at the thought of having overly excited friends. Her eyes are bluish-brown.

After squeezing each other to death they finally noticed my presence standing behind them. Unfortunately their both a ball of energy which caught the attentiont of a lot of students who just chuckled at the antic, as if it's normal to see the two have this kind of positive aura around them.

"RIKA!"

"SAKURA!"

Okay, Their squeals... It's so... Loud.

"Rika, I want you to meet my Roommate, Misa-chan." Sakura introduced me to Rika. She smiled at me then hugged me like we're long temr best friends.

"We're going to be Besties!" Okay she's sooo like Sakura.

"Come one, let's give her a tour of the campus."

The first we visited is ofcourse the classrooms, then after some more blah blah blah, we visited the Facilities. Where venues are being assigned. We're currently at the oval where the track and field practiced though, I noticed they're not the one's who's been practicing. Mostly... I assume, the Cheerleaders. And then that's when I saw a blonde tall green eyed man. A hunk. Wearing a Jersey. Stretching and stuff.

"That's Usui Takumi, Team Captain of the Basketball team. He's the reason why we always win." Rika breathed.

"Who are those?" I pointed towards the girls with pom-poms.

"They are the bitches. The one being carried, well that's the queen bee. Akira Hayashi. The Team Captain of the Pep Squad." Sakura answered.

This Girl Akira, tall, blonde, curvaceous, has big boobs, slut. All of them wore a short super short skirt with a shirt that shows their cleavage and their navel.

"Queen Bee.." I scoffed. All of us should be treated equally...

I glanced towards the Team Captain of both. First impressions: Arogant Bastards. The Basketball team were stretching, practicing whatever they're doing. Then the pep squad started cheering and squealing.

"TAKUMI! Go Takumi! Kyah!"

"We Love You Takumi! Kyah!"

"Go 12! We Love You!" The Pep Squad squealed. I rolled my eyes at them. Though Akira approached the blonde Team Cap.

"Hey there Gorgeous, wanna hang out with me tonight?" Huskily asking him out. In return...

"Busy." He muttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we have a game next month. But don't forget about me Handsome, i'll be cheering for ya!" Akira seductively waved her hips them turned back to her team, they started practicing their stunts.

I was lost with my own thoughts then I suddenly heard squeals behind me, apparantly they are... Sakura and Rika. Two blondes approached them, which is part of the Basketball Team. I chuckled at them.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" The light yellow haired asked Sakura.

"Is it bad to Visit you?" Sakura teased.

"I love it when you watch me." The boy answered teasingly.

"Tora, I told you not to overwork yourself." Rika worriedly scold this certain blonde. Who's almost the same height as their team captain. I'm the tallest among us three. Tora in return just chuckled at his worried Girlfriend and hugged her.

"Stop worrying, i'm as good as Takumi and you know that." He teasingly replied. Rika just slapped his arm playfully.

"Maybe even better." Rika whispered, though I heard it. Then just suddenly they noticed my presence.

"Oh! How rude of me, this is my roommate, Misaki, Misaki Ayuzawa." Sakura exclaimed then introduced to me...

"Misa, this is Kuuga Sakurai, my boyfriend." Sakura giddly said. I chuckled at her.

"And this is Tora Igarashi, my boyfriend." Rika said.

"Aren't you too short to join the basketball team?" I asked Kuuga albeit teasingly. Tora, Rika, and Sakura laughed at my question.

"Why aren't you a fiesty one, feigning innocence." Kuuga replied back.

"Well, just asking. As they say, do not control what is not suppose to be tamed." Okay, this is so amusing.

"Wow, what a vixen..."

"Suck it up Kuuga, you know it's true." A silk like voice behind me announced. I turn around...

"Yo! Cappie." Tora greeted him.

"Why, who's this fine young lady?" This blonde is already teasing me in my first day.

"Huh? Well what do you know. My first impressions are correct."

"And what are those?" He smirked!

"Arrogant bastard that is, your charming facade won't fool me nor your pretty face." I folded my arms. I'm half a head smaller than him.

"Usui Takumi." He chuckled.

"Ayuzawa." I muttered nonchalantly.

Just then I noticed that we created our own bubble, we attracted a lot of attention. Our friends were watching us amusingly. While... The cheerleaders were looking at me enviously. Oh, don't even mention the special death glare that Akira was shooting me.

"Ayuzawa. No name?" Usui asked.

"I prefer being called by my-"

"Misaki." Sakura squealed, for some unknown reason...

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Beautiful blossom." Usui muttered.

"Shut up!" I'm annoyed at people translating my name.

"Why, the name fits you." Okay his grin is annoying me. Is he... Flirting?

"Shut up Blondie! Seriously your idiotic move aint foolin me. Since i'm not an average girl."

"Hate to break it up with you, but I think they need to practice so you two should probably kiss them later." I turned to face my friends who in return giggled at me.

The three blondes laughed at my expression, but I couldn't care less to it. I hate it when they're underestimating me. Just because i'm a girl? Hmph! My phone's ringing. Who could it be? I told them to stop bothering me.

"Hello?"

"Sweety, this is mom."

"Oh Hi mom, what's up? How's Italy?" I asked.

"Great honey, I just want to know how is your day so far?"

"It... Fine." I answered uncertain since the other five has been watching me intently.

"Listen mom, I have to go." I whispered.

"Okay, talk to you later sweety." She whispered back.

"Hey, when will you knock it up? Come on." I complained. It seems like they can't take their hands of to each other.

"Oh right! See you later honey." Sakura bid goodbye to Kuuga.

"I'll see you at dinner." Tora said towards Rika.

"Can't bare without me?" Rika teased.

"Okay! Snap it out you two!"

"How about me? no goodbye?" Usui pouted towards me.

"Since when will I ever say goodbye to you? More like 'Get Lost' is the aproppriate term for farewell." I crossed my arms. This blonde is getting in my nerves.

"Aww but Misa-chan." Usui whined.

"Okay you have certainly lost your wit blondie." I muttered.

"When are we going to move on?" I asked.

"Come on!"

* * *

_**Takumi Usui**_

Okay, i'm so bored. After Akira asking me out again... How I hate sluts.

Just then I noticed three girls. Sakura and Rika, though there is another one beside Sakura. A tall one, half a head shorter than me. Tora and Kuuga ofcourse approached their girlfriends. This certain girl has wavy jet black hair. Though I could see she has faint curves through her baggy white shirt. I drank in her beautiful form. This girl, at first look, had me intruiged about her. As I met her golden orbs I noticed, there is no the usual pink hearts on them. They're fierce, strong, and so full of life.

As I converse to her I tried to at least know her. Shocked would be an understatement. This is so amusing. No one ever dared to even speak to me in such manners. Arrogant, Idiotic? This is not what I usually hear everyday. I expect her to at least ask me out or something.

"Hey, looks like someone's bewitched by a black haired beauty." Tora teased while we were watching the other memebers of the team practice.

"No."

"Oh stop denying it Mr. All Star, I can't believe it,_ the_ Usui Takumi, liking a certain girl." Kuuga teased.

"False. Girls come to me, not I come to them."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Kuuga asked

"We clearly see that Girls practicaly throw themselves at him." Tora muttered while taking a sip of his water.

Then suddenly a cheerleader approached me... This is going to be a good one.

"Uhm, Takumi-kun, would you like to go out with me tonight?" A girl with brown hair asked shyly to me.

"Sure-"

"Hey! Off Limits!" Akira yelled at browny here.

Sigh... Must get used to it.

"You three! It doesnt mean you're already a pro at this you would be slacking off." Our Coach yelled at us teasingly.

"Sup Coach?"

"Get your ass off these benches get back to your work!"

"Okay Coach."

* * *

_**Misaki Ayuzawa**_

"Hahahaha! Oh! Hahaha please, this simply is a funny joke ahahahaha" Okay, Usui, likes... _Me_! Hahaha

"Misa, it's soo obvious. You're the only girl he'd took a second glance." Sakura pressed.

"I know Takumi Misa, yes he's arrogant but deep within him there's someone hidden. A real him." Rika sincerely said. While we all three lay on the carpeted floor of me and Sakura's door.

_A real him..._

Nah! I don't go for blondes.

"You guys," I whined "You know i'm not desperate to have... Someone... And whenever the time comes, it will come." Whoa, I sound like my mother.

"Trust me that time would never come." I quickly added.

"Okay, let's see wether that time is this year." Rika darkly muttered. Rika is far different from Sakura. Sakura is like a fragile flower, while Rika is like a seductive girl but her personality is so strong and different. While mine... I don't know...

"Hey aren't you two seeing your boyfriends tonight?" I asked them.

"Nope, we canceled our dinner since we want to spend time with you." Sakura answered giddly.

"Awww... Okay, let's sleep then, first days are the hardest part of the school year." I muttered. Rika was already snoring.

* * *

Ugh! Okay, i'm not used to the sunlight rise infront of me. Its my first day of school. Time to get up. I headed first towards my bathroom. Took a bath. After drying myself, as I entered my bedroom there was clothes laying at my bed... Who might it be? It's a strapless white top, long sleeved, it wrapped around my shoulders. Then a black denim skirt... Shit, I don't wear skirts. I just got a pair of blue jeans out of my closet today. I chose my navy blue Keds. Well it didn't go with my top so I changed it. I got a pair of white tank top and a Navy Blue thin jacket that has an uneven cuts through it back side bottom. After dressing idecided not to tie my hair since it's still a bit damp from my shower. I grabbed my black Jansport Bag. After I finished dressing up I went outside my room. The dorm is like a condo. Two rooms with bathrooms and a living room and a very small kitchen.

I went outside my own room, I saw Sakura wearing a Black denim skirt and a pink shoulder sleeved top. Matches her hair. She gasped at me.

"Why didn't you wear what Rika gave?" She asked, frantic.

"Uhm, sorry I just don't wear skirts.." I muttered.

"Its okay, let's at least tie your hair after blow drying it."

"B-but!-"

"Less complaining, more fixing." Sakura muttered as she pulled me towards a chair then started blow drying my hair. After blow drying it she started brushin my black hair...

"Oh My you look gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed. Its just my hair...

I stared at myself at the mirror. My hair is tied in a half pony, with my bangs swept to my right, my hair looked long at this style, and silky. Its layered by the way.

"I really need a haircut." I muttered, the ends of my hair is slightly curled.

"No! Don't ever cut your hair!" Sakura exclaimed with terror.

"Okay, okay, relax. Let me see my schedule.."

_Misaki's Schedule _

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

_7-8: Free Time_

_8-9: Chemistry _

_9-10: Geometry_

_10-11: English_

_11-12: Advance Algebra_

_12-1: Lunch_

_1-2: Physics_

_3-4: PE_

_Tuesday,Thursday_

_7-8: Music_

_8-9: Health_

_10-11: World History_

_11-12: Free Time_

_12-1: Lunch_

_1-2: English_

_3-4: Geometry_

"M,W,F my first period starts at 8 am so I still have time to have breakfast." I muttered as I stared at my schedule.

"Its already 6:15 so we really still have time for breakfast. My first period is Music." Sakura muttered.

"So will we pick Rika up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah about that we always spend the morning with the boys, we eat breakfast with them of course Takumi is always with us. Though most of the time he ditches us so Come on let's join them already, they told me they're already in the cafeteria." Sakura pulled me outside the door.

As we arrive at the cafeteria, it looks like our group is very popular. We had caught a lot of attention as soon as we arrive. Its 6 in the morning and they're already in for the gossip. Ah! Highschool...

"Misa! Why didn't you wear what I layed for you?!" Rika asked frantically, Tora chuckled at his girlfriend. Rika was well she's wearing jeans today with a sleeveless cream colored top has round collar and a button down. With a pair of matching heels.

"Uhm, I just don't like wearing skirts Rika." I muttered chuckling.

"Oh! Right... Tomorrow i'll be the one choosing your outfit. Looks like your the simple type of girl." Rika winked at me. I laughed at her.

"Come on let's have breakfast." I rolled my eyes then grabbed her wrist, turned towards our table.

"I've already bought you your meals." Rika announced.

Mine was a rice roll with some orange juice and some slices of various fruits. Well all of us has the same breakfast.

"Good morning." A velvet voice behind me greeted.

"Late again?" Kuuga teasingly asked.

"Well, my first period starts at 8 am so I don't mind." Usui shrugged it off, he sat beside me then ate his breakfast. He spotted me, he drank in my form.

"What? No good morning from you Misa?" Usui grinned.

"It was a Good Morning until you came to ruin it with that annoying Grin of yours." I nonchalantly drinked my orange juice.

"My my someone had a rude wake up call."

"Shut up Usui."

"Though with the rude wake up call, you look stunning." He breathed in my ear. I smacked his head for that. My cheeks reddening.

"Simply stating the truth Misa-chan, you look so cute with that Red cheeks of yours." He continued to tease me, I was fuming red now! He's so infruitating.

"Shut your ass you idiotic Pervert!" I yelled at him, it did caught a lot of attention. A lot had gasped since no one (I'm sure) adressed him that.

Usui laughed at me then grinned.

"Oh dear." Rika sighed as she was wrapped in Tora's arm.

"Aren't they cute?" Sakura whispered to Kuuga.

"Hey! I heard that!" I hissed.

"Don't you like it Misa-chan? They like us!" His childlike voice annoyed the hell out of me.

"First Do NOT call me Misa-chan, Second There is no US!" I hissed at him.

"Ouch, that hurted Misa-chan, looks like you needed to be punished..." He huskily breathed in my ear. I'm sure my face is deep scarlet right now.

"You-you PERVERT!" I fumed. He chuckled at my reaction. So did Rika and Sakura with the tow other blondes.

* * *

After eating breakfast, I left them to their own. Since we have different schedules. Sakura has most of her subjects the same as Kuuga's same goes to Rika. The three of us only had the same schedule of Geometry. I visited the Library. As I pass by a lot of men stared at my direction, is it a illusion I can practically see the pink hearts in their eyes with their tongue out. I looked at my back no ones there so I just shrugged it off. I sat farthest from the crowd, I must be immagining things since I sense that there is someone watching me with intense gaze.

As I went through an aisle, I found this book that caught my attention. It's the Legend of the Two Kingdoms. It got me intruiged. This aisle is for fantasy and myths. As I read it, I was captivated by the book, I didn't even notice a person sit beside me.

Just then I noticed a few blonde strikes, that's what caught my attention. I turn around then gasped, startled by this certain green eyes idiot.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him, his grin, its like permanent.

"Well since it's my free time. I decided to go to the Library, just when I noticed this certain black haired goddess." He teasingly said.

"Shut up you idiot!" I fumed.

Then suddenly a flash startled me. I just then noticed our close proximity, his face were inches from mine, and he has that warm smile of his. I noticed a freshmen took a picture of us this close then took off.

"Why the little brat-" I was about to chase him but then someone stopped me.

"No use he probabaly reached his destination by now." He calmly stated.

"Can you keep your distance to me? I don't want your fangirls to kill me for standing beside you. I am not afraid, I can let a man fall by a simple push of my finger, I simply want a quiet year." I hissed at him. He grinned.

"Well what if I don't want to keep my distance?" He leaned too close to me.

"You should, if you still want your arm." I threatened him.

I left him to his own trance. This certainly won't be a _quiet year..._

**_Takumi Usui_**

I willed myelf to wake up, for once I felt like waking up, since there's change in my routine. This girl certainly caught me off guard. As I saw her at the cafeteria, My jaw... Hang. Her outfit was so simple and yet she can make it so.. Gorgeous. Her curves, tightly hugged through her white top, her endless legs fits through her tight jeans. Don't even mention her face, the way her hair was tied up.

She looks..._ Heavenly._

As I followed her to the library since we have the same schedule, now don't ask me how'd I managed to get her schedule, I have some connection. As she entered the library, I noticed a lot of men staring at her with such heart at their eyes. Drooling. She just shrugged it off, how can she be so dense?

I suddenly knew, this year would be_ different_. So different it would blow my mind away from what's real...

* * *

**AN:**_Hello, i'm back! Sorry for the long long haitus, as you can see I have a lot of school work it's been piling up lately since I haven't been doing it since there was some... disturbance. For now I published a new story which is this one, I hope you like it. The top two stories that I would be updating is Found Bliss and All Star. I've kinda had a writer's block at Found Bliss so please be patient with me. I haven't had any proper sleep this week since... there is some family related problems... i'm so sorry._

Sorry for the errors, the grammatical and spelling errors, i'm writing this story in such haste.

Hanagrace and Christie700- thank you so much for supporting me.

A.N-Mellow- Thank you for reviewing felt so honored that came from such a great author.

*Hanagrace when will you update YO BOSS? I'll be rooting for you.

and to all other reviewers of mine, thank you so much! :)

_**-Karen till the next update. :) **_


	2. Meet the Tadashi Siblings

MS: All Star

I'm currently looking for a Beta-reader. So if some of you knows someone who can be my beta-reader please do comment or PM me. I'm in desperate in need in one!

Chapter 2: Meet the Tadashi Siblings.

* * *

**Misaki Ayuzawa **

Okay, first subject of the day. As soon as the first bell rang I sped up to my classroom since i'm not used to being late, and as a first day of Academics, being the center of attention is really not in my to-do-list. I borrowed the book from the library. Nagisa-san... Yeah somehow she chatted about her being related to Ms. Satsuki, well that figures since they both had this same aura seep out from them.

I entered the room then took a seat farthest from the teacher's table, nearest to the windows. I like being beside the window, somehow gives me some calm thoughts while gazing at the blue sky. I was the first one in the classroom, then soon students swarmed in after hearing the second bell. Then someone gasped when they saw me.

A cute boy, not a manly boy. His hair is forest grin while her eyes is as huge as female's have, beside him is another dude this time with a hoodie so, I don't see much of his complexion, this person with a hoodie is tall while the one infront of him is a head shorter. I just realized that this person with a hoodie is part of the Basketball team though, I have a hint of him being quiet and timid all the time. But being in the basketball team will not keep you from the quiet grounds.

"That's Usui-kun's seat... Ms." Cutey here told me kindly it looks like my hard haze intimidated him. Great, first subject with the moron as my classmate. Talk about not being the center of attention...

"I'm sorry, but I like where i'm sitting now, i'll handle him if ever he throws a fit to you guys." I kindly told him.

"Oh, fine then Ms... I'm Yukimura!" He cheerily introduced himself.

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki." I held out my hand still seated he shooked it then suddenly, reluctantly he introduced the one behind him.

"This is Kanou-kun."

Then just as suddenly an annoying voice broke us from our greetings...

"Oh, looks like my seat is already occupied." Mr. Cappie here teased.

"It is not your seat you idiot." I muttered as I stared back to oblivion. The seat beside me was already occupied by another student. But then that student stood up... Shaking... Then took another seat far from me. Just then I noticed a tall person with blonde curls sat beside me. I turned slowly...

"There are more vacant seats upfront, why the hell did you choose the seat beside me?" I annoyingly asked him, he's pissing me off. Is he seriously stalking me?

"I'd rather sit at the quiet side..."

"Do you honestly think this will be the quiet side? When you're here quiet is a sarcastic remark!" I hissed at him.

He chuckled at my statement, he's probably the most annoying male i've met. After he entered the classroom it was immediately flocked by students rushing to their seats since the second bell rang. Though the last one to enter is a blonde chick, her outfit today is a mini skirt stopped right above her thigh and a tank top with red killer heels. She curled her hair then let it down, her face is filled with make-up. Her friends like a puppy following her tail behind, as soon as she entered a lot of men drooled for her. I sighed.

Akira's eyes roamed, as if looking for someone. Her eyes landed beside me, Usui Takumi. Okay I shifted my gaze towards the window with a nonchalant expression. After a few seconds, I suddenly sense a presence beside me.

I turned my gaze to the human who didn't care about it's life to even think about coming near me... It's Akira. She snapped her finger at me, I didn't quite understand her gesture. Then I just realized students were trembling except for the alien beside me. I think he's half expecting me to give the seat to this low life.

"Hey, new girl. Go take another seat, I believe this seat is mine." Akira said while her hands are at her hips.

"Yeah right someone tried to claim it awhile ago too, though he didn't exceed. I believe that this is my seat, so scurry off little girl." I nonchalantly said. That recieved a gasp from the crowd who's watching intently. Guess that no one denied her ever. Well deal with it idiots.

Said alien's eyes widened.

"Uhm, do you realize who you are talking with? I'm Akira Tadashi, owner of Tadashi Fashion Trends Company." Huh? Who's that?

"Doesn't ring a bell." I muttered. Her nose flared at my statement. Usui just chuckled.

"Why you! You're sitting beside my Usui-kun. Back off you flirt-"

"I'm not even building a conversation with him, what makes you think i'm a flirt. Idiot. I pity your family having a dumb daughter as heir." I announced.

Well that recieved a lot of gasps... They surely don't know how to stand up for themselves.

"Look blondie #2, as much I want to continue this pathetic 'Argument' over a seat I would but I think that would be disrespectful towards the teacher since he's behind the door."

Just right about time our Chemistry teacher entered the classroom.

"Good Morning class, i'm sorry i'm late. Ms. Tadashi please take your seat." He flared as he saw Akira.

"Okay okay you old geezer." Akira muttered.

"What is that Ms. Tadashi?" He gritted his teeth.

"Nothing." Akira said so innocently sweet.

"Take your seat." He hissed.

"Good Morning Class, i'm Mr. Bruce. I'm a half japanese though my father is british. Since it's all your first day, we wouldn't start on the lessons. Let's start with the introductions. State your name, age, birthday, and if possible some likes and dislikes and family background. Let's start at the back."

Wow, lucky me. I'm the first person at the back. I stood up, Mr. Bruce smiled at me, I instantly liked the teacher, I knew he's kind his attitude awhile ago with Akira is acceptable since she is rather disrespectful.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, age 16. Birthday: September 29. Likes serene places, Dislikes annoying brats. Sister: Suzuna Ayuzawa, Mother: Minako Ayuzawa-" Gasps. A lot of students started to whisper...

_'Her mother is a rich actress?!' _

_'Wow,'_

Akira spat her juice right infront of her.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Something that matters Ms. Tadashi?" Mr. Bruce asked heatedly. She shooked her head.

"Please do Continue Ms. Ayuzawa." Mr. Bruce smiled warmly.

"Father: Sakuya Ayuzawa." I finished.

"Wow, your mother is Minako? I've heard she's shooting overseas?" Mr. Bruce asked.

"Yes Sir, Europe: Italy. With my sister." Mr. Bruce smiled.

"Since Akira here created a mess why don't she go next?" Mr. Bruce suggested.

Akira stood confidently arrogant.

"Akira Tadashi, Heir of Tadashi Fashion Trends Company. Likes: Usui Takumi, Dislikes: Ayuzawa Misaki. Mom is part of the school parent board, don't have any sister, do have a brother, he's part of the basketball team." Akira winked at Usui. Okay, when Sir said dislikes and likes, usually some qualities and objects not humans!

"Ms. Tadashi when I said state your Likes and Dislikes I didn't pertain it as humans. Please sit down. Let's continue at the Back."

"Usui Takumi, age 16. April 27. Likes hot headed girls, Dislikes flirts. Walker heir from London. Mother Patricia Walker, Father Yui Usui. Captain of the basketball team." I snorted at the last statement. He is an arrogant fool!

Girls squealed at his megawatt killer smile, Akira glared at me, which I don't know why. Usui just grinned at me. Mr. Bruce grinned, okay these two is like having a mental convo.

"Thank You Mr. Usui, next!"

There is a five minutes interval for each class. Chemistry passed by... Weirdly. Usui passed Mr. Bruce, both said males wearing a mischevious grins.

I didn't mind the two anymore. They both have something in common. I reached my locker, stocked it with the things I brought for Chemistry then grabbed things for Geometry, I sighed glad that the next subject I would be with my friends. As I turned around my eye met green ones.

THE HELL!

"Back off blondie, there is things such as Personal Space." I hissed then walked away though he followed me with that grin of his, knowing that it annoyed me.

"What do you want Alien?!"

"What? I'm heading towards my next Class." He innocently said.

"Don't tell me we both have the same class together..."

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"Misaki!" I cheery voice called out to me as me and Alien entered the classroom. Sakura was seated beside Rika, Glad that Akira wouldn't be in this class though Usui will. *Sigh.

Geometry passed by, no introductions. Male teacher, an Old one. I instantly knew he's the strict one. We immediately started with the lessons. First day we started studying. It should be a relaxing day since our minds is still on Vacation mode not on School Mode.

English we parted our ways. It seems that Usui is still on my trail. As soon as we entered the room the teacher was already there. A female, hot, with big boobs.

"Hello, oh don't worry I just came in early you're not late. I'm Maria Miyazono. Am your English teacher." Her cheery voice. Wow.

"Oh it looks like Takumi-san finally have someone to present Patricia-sama. Better know Takumi, Patricia-sama doesn't like brats." Ms. Miyazono teased, it looks like their blood related.

"Shut up, Maria." Usui hissed.

"Why its the first time i've ever saw you trailing behind a girl, you know i've never missed the gossips around this school. I may be your aunt but am not too old to be in the young."

English flew by with Usui's aunt constantly throwing glances at me and him. She assigned us seats, good thing she seperated us. With that Usui scowled at his aunt.

The next subject is a male teacher and a normal one. The boring one.

* * *

"Lunch! Ah Heaven!" I breathed.

"How's first day so far Misa?" Rika asked.

"Worse!"

"Why?" Both chuckled.

"Akira throwing a fit, Usui annoying the hell out of me, and what do you know! Cheerleading team glaring at me. I mean I don't mind the glares its just that I don't like the attention of the other students." I muttered while pounding my food, I don't feel like eating.

"You're quite popular already, I keep on hearing down the hallways 'The New Student this...' Hm..." Rika muttered.

"Ugh! I hate it!"

"Your mother is Minako Ayuzawa! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't feel like the need to announce it, I didn't know my mother is that famous to begin with." I shrugged it off.

"Are you kidding, your mother IS famous. I mean she's in every magazine." Rika handed me a gossip magazine. I saw the front cover of my mom and at the sidelines my sister and me. Good thing we're just in the sidelines.

"Hey, how's my beautiful Girlfriend?" Tora greeted Rika while kissing her cheek.

"She's quite fine with us, no need to worry." I shrugged. I've grown attached to them easily. Tora looks like a devil but hey he's only a devil to those who's making him and his girlfriend as their enemy. He glares to those who's eyes roaming to his girlfriend, of course Rika is gorgeous! Who will resist such beauty?

"Hey." Rika greeted her boyfriend while giving him a chaste kiss.

"Ugh! You two-" I muttered. Tora chuckled.

"My my Looks like someone is having a bad day." Tora mused.

"No shit Igarashi." I nonchalantly said eating little by little. Someone laughed behind me. Kuuga... I glared at him... Hard. He shivered in fear then immediately ran towards his girlfriend.

"D-Demon." He stuttered. Sakura laughed at her boyfriend.

"Kuuga what are you saying?" Sakura laughed. Tora and Rika grinned. Oh, this is bad.

"So how's your day Ms. Star?" Tora asked teasingly.

"Don't even start Igarashi, if you still want your tongue." I hissed. He chuckled.

"Oh come on Ayuzawa, okay what happened?" He asked.

"Well for starters, Blondie number one has the same schedule as mine, Blondie number two making up a show also has most of our subjects together. Lastly Blondie number one is a Perverted Alien Stalker." I muttered while my hands itching to strangle the said Perverted Stalker.

_Blondie #1- Usui _

_Blondie#2- Akira_

"Can't wait to crush him." I muttered while cracking my fist. Tora, Rika, and Sakura laughed though Kuuga laughed nervously.

"Well it looks like he wouldn't join us for lunch again." Rika commented.

"Well you know him he always has a lunch date if you know what I mean?" Tora asked then pointed to another table. Well based from what I saw, he's sitting with another who I assume is a basketball players. Four of them including him was seated in the table though he's in another side with two girls clinging to him.

"Wow, what a playboy." I muttered.

"Well he is, you see he never had a real girlfriend though he's always the center of attention among females. When the girls asks him out with something he's fond of he'll accept it then after throws them away like trash." Tora shooked his head out of his own statement.

"Well it certainly sure that we won't be in our best terms. What I come to hate the most is those types of men. Throwing females like trash." I muttered.

"Just don't come near him Misaki." Sakura said.

"Don't even think about it." Rika muttered.

"He may be one of my best bros but they're right. Stay away from him." Tora mused.

"Bro you know that he's not like that." Kuuga defended.

"I know but let's keep a safe distance between the two of them so no injuries may occur." Tora answered seriously.

Lunch went by just like that and so is physics.

* * *

It's PE so I still don't have my equipment since it's just the first day. Its just lecture about basketball anyway. Sir. Birt our PE teacher. Though he's not the one instructing us right now. The Coach of the basketball team is the one teaching us. Usui came beside his coach since he's the Team Captain.

"I'm Coach Dean. Today we'll be learning the history of Basketball. Our basketball isn't the Japanese type. It's the American type. With some french. We've been winning the State's championship for years now against the other famous schools." Blah blah blah. Then suddenly a brunette sat beside Akira. Who's been constantly twinkling his eyes towards Usui's way.

"Our second best player, Andrew Tadashi. Akira's brother." Akira beamed with pride as the brunette who sat beside her stood. Our eyes met, I instantly knew this guy is not like the team captain. He's shy but kind. His blue eyes twinkled. I broke our gaze since someone cleared his throat. Usui!

PE was different, as I saw this person there's a direct pull and as soon as Blondie number one connected his eyes with mine there's an instant push from the Brunette. I shooked my head with the thought. Its just some silly sense. The last subject ended awkwardly since both basketball players are constantly throwing glances towards me, other students noticed then started to follow their leader. Crap.

As I went towards the direction to my locker I bumped on someone causing said person's things to fall.

"Oh, i'm so sorry. I was not looking to where I was going." I rambled as I picked his belongings then our eyes met. Blue ones met mine. Its Akira's brother, Andrew Tadashi.

"Its fine." He gently told me.

"Here's your things. Sorry about that."

"Its fine. Aren't you the one in PE?" He asked, as we walked towards my direction. I chuckled.

"Yeah it was quite an awkward class."

"So you're the new girl that's been the attention of gossip today. Wow, it must had been hard for you to deal with my sister." He teasingly said. I became comfortable with him instantly.

"No kidding. I'm Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Tadashi, Andrew Tadashi." We shooked hands.

"Best to be on our way now." I bid goodbye.

"Nice meeting you Misaki." He said gently.

"You too Tadashi." I smiled.

"MISAKI!" Someone squealed beside me.

I turned around saw Sakura and Rika with their boyfriends. Oh I'm so in for the tease.

"Looks like Ayuzawa had a suitor." Tora teased.

"Shut up Igarashi." I muttered.

"Oh Misa, Andrew never talked to a girl rather than his relatives and you. I know he likes you Kyah! Better reel in Misa you had a good catch." Rika teased.

"Oh We're so going shopping." Sakura teased as both of them grabbed both of my arms then pulled me towards te parking lot.

"Looks like our darling brother has some serious competition." Tora mused.

"You bet, he's been raging awhile ago at practice." Kuuga shivered.

"Well its his fault he never settled for one girl. I think she's the cure for that..."

* * *

**AN: I have some announcements i'll be updating compatible revise tonight I hope you'll be able to understand. Also i'll update "A Funny Mistake" it's either tonight or tomorrow. I'll be updating often now since its Christmas break. :) **

**Sorry for the grammatical errors! :)**

**-Karen :) Reviews as your christmas gift will be the best thing i'll recieve!**


End file.
